


Just them.

by aryas_zehral



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set AFTER 'Chosen'. They've found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just them.

They had been corporeal once, had bodies, had skin and lips and endless vulnerable flesh, but those memories are distant, faded... fuzzy. The memories are fuzzy, like jumpers. Whatever they were, they couldn't remember.

They had known each other in life- became aware of flashes of a soft, shy smile and of eyes blazing with passion and curiosity and, well, life, when they tried to remember. They had not been close. Then, the past, the not now- there had been something other than now? There must have been, the energies that were/that had been them remembered the first time they encountered each other in this form. The joy as they recognised and entwined round each other until they were not sure where one and one ended. There was only them.

Perhaps in the future- future? what was that? it was like the past, the not now- they would encounter another they recognised. Perhaps not. It did not matter. They were content, happy, just the two-in-one, swirling together.


End file.
